custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Krataka/Akatark
Krataka is a Toa of Twilight. Biography Early Life Krataka was originally the second-in-command of a group of Toa that defended a small island city to the south. They were also assigned as Makuta Orriki's Toa Hagah, serving as the Makuta's bodyguard. At some point in the past the team's original leader, Krexp, stepped down and appointed Krataka as the new leader. Some time later, however, Krataka's team was betrayed and killed by Orriki. Krataka was the only survivor. The wounded Toa was taken to Destral and experimented on in an attempt to create a Toa that could control Shadow. The attempt was half-successful. He was left with the ability to control both shadow and light. Unable to complete the process, the Brotherhood deemed Krataka a failure and attempted to dispose of him. Luckily, Krataka managed to escape. He now wonders the universe, thwarting any Brotherhood of Makuta operations he comes across. At some point he met Toa Hydros, who helped him defend an island from the Brotherhood's Visorak. Karda Nui He has recently heard of the Brotherhood of Makuta's activates in Karda Nui from the Order of Mata Nui member Kevtho. After receiving the Skydrax K2 (a flying vehicle created by the Order of Mata Nui), he has traveled to the Universe Core to stop them. He later met Toa Tazahk. He also saved a Ta-Matoran named Moliki from falling to his death. After accidentally transforming him into a Toa, Krataka and Tazahk went off to find Hydros. They have been observing Hydros' activities. They will help Scotho in trying to reverse what Verahk has done to Hydros. ''Dark Mirror'' Krataka is the second-in-command of the Toa Resistance in the Dark Mirror Universe. Abilities & Traits A powerful warrior and brilliant strategist, Krataka is willing to face any challenge head-on. He has a fierce hatred of all members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, especially Orriki, who he once considered a close friend. Since meeting her, Krataka seems to have developed a crush on Toa Shaza, though he claims he only "respects" her. Whether or not he will pursue his feelings for her remains to be seen. Krataka originally controled the element of Plasma. After the Brotherhood's experiments, however, Krataka was given the ability to control both Light and Shadow. Unlike Takanuva, however, Krataka's inner light does not decrease when he uses his elemental power. Due to the experiments, Krataka possesses the ability to transform into a shadow Toa. In this form, most of Krataka's light is replaced with shadow. This grants him greater power of over darkness; as well as give him greater strength. It also causes Krataka's personality to become far darker. The transformation from Krataka to Shadow Krataka is usually triggered by sever emotional distress (usually intense anger or rage), though Krataka has displayed the ability to trigger the transformation by sheer force of will. Eventually, due to the strange energies of Karda Nui, Krataka's elemental shadow powers will be replaced by light. As a result, Krataka will gain the ability to create, control, and absorb light. He will be able to shoot light bolts, alter his coloring, create solid light projections, and travel at near light speed. These new light powers, however, will eventually fade once Krataka leaves Karda Nui. Stats Twilight Form Strength:12 Agility:11 Toughness:10 Mind:14 Shadow Form Strength:15 Agility:10 Toughness:14 Mind:12 Light Form Strength:12 Agility:11 Toughness:10 Mind:14 Mask & Tools Krataka's mask is the Kanohi Hau. His Toa Tool is a spear that can focus his powers. It also gives Krataka the ability to fly as long as he is in physical contact with it. He also has a Cordak Blaster. He rides a flying vehicle called the Skydrax K2. He received it from an Order of Mata Nui member named Kevtho. He also had a Midak Skyblaster and a sword. He gave these weapons to Moliki after he became a Toa. Trivia *Krataka is based off of a creation of the same name originally created by BZPower member Krataka15790. *Krataka was originally from the same island as Toa Lhikan. This explains why they wear similar Kanohi Hau. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Bio-Tales'' (Mentioned Only) *''Kevtho's Story'' *''Moliki's Blog'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Magical Journey'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros